Surprises in Paris
by Rachel James
Summary: When Castle goes to rescue his daughter he receives help from some very unexpected people
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the characters from the show except for my own creations.

All Castle had wanted was to find his daughter. He was betrayed by the man that he had hired to find her and handed over to the men that took her. One of them pointed a gun in his face and he closed his eyes, sure that he was going to die. He heard several gunshots and was surprised that he was still alive. He opened his eyes and saw that all the men were dead. An older man walked over with a gun. Castle went for a gun, "Uh Uh Uh", the stranger said, "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead". "Let's go, get in the car". "I am not getting in the car, until you tell me what's going on". Just then, Castle's phone rang. "Beckett, I'm so glad you called". "Castle, Alexis was the target". The stranger grabbed the phone, threw it in the air and shot it. "What are you doing, that was my phone"! "That's how they track you, now get in the car". "I am NOT getting in the car". "You just gonna stay out here with all the dead guys"? Castle looked around, "Fine, I'll get in the car". "At least tell me your name". "Hunt, Jackson Hunt". "Sounds made up". "It is". The stranger took him to an apartment.

There was a younger man and woman waiting in the apartment. They both looked to be around 25. They both had the same blue eyes as Castle and the man looked a lot like Castle. but with lighter hair and the woman had Castle's hair color. Castle looked around the room. There were pictures of Alexis and himself all over the walls. "Who are you people, where did you get those pictures"? "It's not important", they all said. A phone started ringing. "That's yours", Hunt told him. "How is it mine, you shot mine". "It's an untraceable clone, just answer it", Hunt said. Castle answered and a man told him to give the phone to Hunt. The man threatened Hunt to give himself up or he would kill Alexis. This is about you"? "Why would they take Alexis"? "I got careless and he knew I would come for her". " His name is Gregor Volkov, a KGB agent and I killed his wife. "Why"! "Why would you come for her"? "Because she's my granddaughter". "Richard, I'm your father and I work for the CIA". "You're a spy"? "No he's an itelligent asset and so are we" the younger man replied. "Who are you exactly"? "They're my kids as well. "Richard this is your brother and sister". Castle was very shocked and hurt. "You kept them with you"? "Why didn't you ever come see me"? I've been around". "I met you at the library when you were ten". "You gave me a copy of Casino Royale". "That book made me want to be a writer". "I got you access to information at the CIA for research". "It wasn't much but I tried to do what I could". "My job means no relationships of any kind". "Well what about them"? "We only met him when we were 18", the man replied. "Our mom died and we weren't famous authors", he said glaring slightly at Castle. "Dad found out about mom and came to get us before we became homeless". "How old are you"? "We're twins and we're 25", the woman told him. "What are your names". "The only names you're getting right now are our working names", the man replied. "I'm Kyle Bennet and she's Rachel Castello". Rachel stood up. "I am happy to meet you Richard". "I've read your books". "So have I", Hunt told him. "I have always been proud of you Richard". "I am happy to meet all of you, but I need to get my daughter back". "I have a plan, Rachel will be with you for your part and Kyle will be with me"."You've been playing cop for years, ready to play spy"?

They went to where Alexis was being kept. Castle and Rachel snuck underneath the building and planted a small explosive to take out the power. They were caught by Volkov's men and taken upstairs blindfolded. They were taken to a room where Alexis was in a cage. "Dad"!, "Dad"!, Alexis shouted. "Alexis"! Castle pulled the blindfold off and ran over to the cage. Rachel removed hers and followed him. "Did they kidnap you toó, what are you doing here"? "We're here to save you". Volkov took Castle's radio, "I know you're here, I have your son, granddaughter, and this woman as well". "I work with him you idiot", Rachel snapped, glaring. Castle almost wanted to laugh, but knew it wasn't the time. "Give yourself up or I will kill all of them, starting with your son". He started counting, Ten, Nine, Eight, walking away where they couldn't hear him. "Dad", Alexis whispered, scared. "Everything's going to be okay". Castle tried to reassure her. Hunt came on the radio, "You're not going to kill my son or any of them". "No and why is that"? "Because you'll be dead". ""Get down", Castle told Alexis, dropping to the floor with Rachel. The radio exploded killing Volkov and few of his men. Castle attached a small explosive to the cage lock and blew it off. He pulled Alexis out and they ran out with Rachel ahead of them to make sure no one stopped them.

They ran out the back while Kyle and Hunt kept the men distracted by attacking from the front. They got outside and Rachel led them to the US Embassy. "Hunt is going to come here as soon as he can to talk to you Castle". "You will go home tomorrow". "Okay, thank you for everything", he said and hugged her. "Dad who is she", Alexis asked surprised about him hugging her. "My name is Agent Castello". I was sent to help rescue you and that is all you are allowed to know Ms. Castle. Castle and Alexis were sent to a room where they could sleep and shower. Rachel stayed to keep an eye on them. Hunt came in the morning to talk to Castle. "You can go home now Agent Castello, your part is done". "Thank you", goodbye Mr. Castle, Ms. Castle. "Goodbye Agent Castello, thank you for everything". Castle said hugging her again. "You may call me Rick if we meet again", he said, smiling. "Thank you", Alexis told her, still confused about how Castle acted with the strange woman. Alexis looked at Hunt, "Are you my grandfather"? "Yes, I am". I work for the CIA". "Dad, did you know about this"?! "No, I had no idea". "I couldn't tell any of you, it just wasn't safe". "Now I need to talk to you alone Richard". "Stay here Alexis, this is top secret and very important". "Okay", she agreed.

Hunt led Castle to a nearby room. "What's so important"? "You may only tell your mother about me, not Beckett, Detective Ryan, Or Detective Esposito. "Okay, I won't". Castle promised. "You also can't tell anyone, including Alexis or your mother the truth about Kyle and Rachel being your brother and sister. "What, Why not even Alexis"? "Alexis deserves to know she has an aunt and uncle". "I have kept them almost completely secret". "Only the director knows that they are my children". They usually are in disguise if they are with me and the other agents were told that I am just training them". "Volkov didn't even know". "I had no choice but to take them in when I heard about their mother". "What happened to her"?, Castle asked, curious. "She had brain cancer and it was terminal". "There was nothing anyone could do".

"Who was she, how did you meet her"? "I loved your mother", Richard, "even though we only had one night". "Twenty five years ago, a mission ended badly". "A friend was killed". "I ended up in a bar and met a woman, she was very pretty and reminded me so much of your mother, except for having blonde hair instead of bright red", Hunt laughed. "I ended up at her house and you can guess the rest". I met with her a few times after she found out she was pregnant". "I regretted not finding out about you right away, so I wanted to do more this time". "I told her as much as I could". "She understood that it was dangerous for me to be around them". "I last saw her after she learned it was twins". "I visited her one last time and she let me choose their names". "I assume Kyle and Rachel aren't their real names"? "No, they will tell you if they want to". "You mean I could see them again"?, he asked hopefully. "Maybe, I have been keeping tabs on you and Beckett to protect you". "If any of you are in trouble, they will come to help". "Thank you, that could really help us". "It's time for me to go Richard'. "Goodbye dad, thank you for everything". "I promise I won't tell anyone about Kyle and Rachel". "Goodbye Richard". Castle and Alexis returned home the next day. They were greeted Martha and Kate. "Don't ever do anything like that again without me", Kate said as she hugged him. "I wont", Castle promised. He looked at his mother. "Mother there's something I would like to tell you.

Please review and tell me if I should continue

This idea has just been stuck in my head but I don't think I am very good at writing but I will try to continue if enough people like it


	2. Author's Note Character Background

I will explain my characters a little better in case anyone was confused.

Rachel Castello: Jackson Hunt's daughter from a one night stand with a woman he met in a bar after a friend was killed during a mission that went bad, and the twin sister of Kyle Bennet and the younger half sister of Richard Castle. She has the same eye and hair color as Castle. She loves Kyle and is grateful to Jackson and follows everything he says but she wants to spend more time with Richard, to get to know and be part of his family. She has read his books and likes them. She chose Rachel Castello as her cover name because it's similar to Richard Castle and she is more like him. Rachel tries to be more positive about their mom's death and sees it as they got to grow up to 18 with their mom. Her legal birth name is kept a secret. Kyle and Rachel's mother died of terminal brain cancer when they were 18. Their father found out and took them in and trained them. He got them into the CIA and keeps their real identities hidden with the help of the director. Richard is the only one besides them that knows the truth.

Kyle Bennet: Jackson Hunt's son and the twin brother of Rachel Castello. He is still very upset over their mom's death and feels indebted to Jackson for taking them in and saving them from being homeless. He looks a lot like Richard, with the same eyes, but lighter brown hair. He is completely loyal to Jackson and never questions anything Jackson orders or says. His last cover name was blown and Rachel picked Kyle Bennet as his new name since she found out that their half brother Richard was dating a detective named Kate Beckett. Kyle is more like Beckett. He is slightly bitter about Castle, since he has money and his mother is still alive. Rachel doesn't know he feels that way because he hides it from her. He buries himself in work and missions to just get through each day. Rachel works just as hard just to spend more time with him, but she is starting to want more out of life.

I am considering from a review I got to base the next chapter off of the episode Need to Know, but I have only seen it once so I will need to watch it again and I need some more ideas. If I don't add in Need to Know, then Deep Cover will be next, along with In the Belly of the Beast.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of it's characters except for Kyle and Rachel, my own creations.

"Rachel and Kyle met up with Hunt after he called them. "A few agents are needed in New York", Hunt told them. "Are either of you interested"? "No", Kyle said, "I have no reason to go to New York". "I will go". "Okay", Hunt replied, "Come meet with us when you return". "I have somewhere to be right now", Hunt said and left. "Rachel"..., "Kyle sighed, "You just want to go to New York so you can sneak off to see Castle". "Why shouldn't I"?, She replied, "He's my-_our_ brother too". "Half-brother only", Kyle snapped, "He's not family". "I don't know him or want to know him". "Well I do". "Family is all we have". "Exactly, you and I are family, not Mr. Rich Writer". "I'm done talking about this Kyle", Rachel said firmly, "I'm going and you can't stop me."

Rachel followed Agent Wright to the warehouse they were sent to. They were sent to collect weapons that had been smuggled into the U.S. They went into the warehouse and a minute later cars were pulling up. They watched through the between the doors. Rachel was shocked. "What is he doing here", Rachel hissed. Richard Castle was walking up with the two other detectives he worked with. Rachel remebered their names from his file, Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Kate Beckett had taken a job in D.C. and was now engaged to Richard. Rachel wanted to congratulate him when she had the time, but now she needed to focus. They quickly moved into a dark corner. "You need to get him out of here if you know him" Wright said, "You can't be compromised". "I don't know why the director and Agent Hunt are so concerned about you, but I have orders". "I will", Rache promised. Suddenly, they heard another car. "Oh no", Rachel whispered, "It just got more complicated". Kate Beckett was walking up to the warehouse with a woman that must be her new partner. After Kate and her partner caught Richard and the detectives Wright told her to get Richard out and he would handle the rest. "Okay", Rachel said, slipping on a pair of sunglasses and pulling a black hat over her head. Wright walked up to them as they argued over who was taking the weapons and pointed his gun at them. "Those guns aren't going anywhere". Rachel walked up next to him. "We are CIA", Wright told them, "I am Agent Ethan Wright and this is Agent Castello". Rachel saw the look on Richard's face and quickly ran over to him.

"Rach"-, he started to say before, she hit him in the shoulder and glared at him. "Hey"! Kate exclaimed, "Why exactly did you just hit him". "We need to leave Richard", Rachel told him, ignoring Kate. "He's not going anywhere with you", Kate said, aiming her gun at Rachel. "Whoa, it's okay Kate". Richard told her, "I know her". "How do you know her". "I'm an old friend", Rachel jumped in, looking at Richard. "What she said". "Richard please come with me", Rachel started pulling him away. "I'll meet you back at the precinct later guys". Once they were out Rachel jumped up and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you again Richard". "Me too", he replied smiling and hugging her back. They didn't notice that Kate had followed them to the doorway and had seen them hugging before she went back inside, looking furious and sad. "Let's go to the loft", Richard suggested. "Okay, Agent Wright will come find me when he's finished". "You aren't going to stay" Richard asked, looking dejected. "I cant, Richard", Rachel told him, "I have a job to do and Kyle needs me. "How is he"? "He's always working and is angry about everything just like he has been since our mom died". "I'm sorry about your mother, please let me know if you need anything". "This is what I needed", Rachel said, smiling. "Let's go to your place instead of standing out here all day".

When they got to the loft it was empty. "Good, Mother is probably at her school and Alexis and Pi must have went out". "Pi, the boyfriend she brought back from her trip"?, Rachel asked. "How"?-, Richard started. "Please, I'm CIA and Hunt has Kyle and I keep track of you", Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Speaking of that, Congratulations"! "You finally proposed'! She hugged him again and someone knocked on the door. Richard opened the door and found Agent Wright. "Come on Castello, time to leave". "Okay, Goodbye Richard". "Goodbye, please come by again when you can". "I'll try but I can't promise anything".

Castle headed back to the precinct and found Kate in the breakroom. "Hey", he said smiling, "what time do you leave. "Tomorrow morning", Kate said shortly. "Do you want to come over for dinner"? "Mother and Alexis will be there". "And Pi". "I don't know Castle, what about your friend"? "She already left". "Too bad you seemed pretty close". "I haven't seen her in a long time". "What do you mean"?, he asked looking confused. "I saw you hugging her". "She's just a friend. "Okay". "How did you meet this friend"? "That is one thing I can never tell you and I'm sorry". "Well I'm sorry too and I don't really feel like coming over tonight, she said as she started walking out. "Kate", he said shocked and followed her. "Wait, I promise she's just a friend. "Then why don't you tell me how you met"? "I can't", he said, defeated. "Goodnight, I''ll call you", she started to walk away again. "Kate"! "Don't just walk away", he pleaded. "Why"? "You're hiding something from me". "It's not my secret to tell". "Please, I promise I would tell you if I could but it's about her not me". "Okay", Kate relented.

Castle was relieved that she finally accepted that he couldn't explain about Rachel. He didn't like keeping secrets from her, but Rachel and Kyle were his family too and had to be protected. He hoped he would get to see them again soon.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Castle or any of the characters except for my own creations, Rachel and Kyle.

I'm going to refer to Castle's father as Hunt.

Castle had gone home after Beckett had found footage of Anderson Cross at the murder scene. She had also found out from a friend at the AG's office that he was a former CIA operative who was sentenced to life for an unauthorized assassination and broke out killing three guards.

Unknown to Beckett, Anderson Cross/Jackson Hunt was really Castle's father and he had already met with him and given him details about the case, mentioning the Iranian coin they found in the victim, Ted Rollins sock.

Castle texted Hunt and told him to meet him at the park. He went to the park and waited but Hunt never showed up.

He went home and told his mother everything. She told him that neither of them really knew him and he should trust the people he did know. She told him that he should go tell Kate everything and then someone knocked on the door.

Martha went and opened the door to find Hunt standing there bleeding, with Rachel and Kyle behind him.

"Sorry I didn't make it to our meeting"

"I was busy getting shot"

Martha pulled him inside quickly, Castle hurrying over to help and they took him into Castle's bedroom. Hunt walked Castle through pulling the slug out and then stitched himself up.

"Who are you?, she asked Rachel and Kyle, finally noticing them.

"I'm Agent Castello and this is Agent Bennet, we work with him", Rachel answered, while Kyle ignored her.

"I'm sorry we came here like this but he insisted and we can't just walk into a hospital".

"Yes, that would be hard when you're wanted for murder", Castle said glaring at his father.

"That's just my cover, don't believe everything you read".

They heard the door open.

"Castle"?, Kate called out.

Castle went out to meet her, "I came to see if Alexis remembered anything about the man from the sketches".

"There's something you need to know about the man from the sketches", he told her walking back into the bedroom with her, "He's your future father-in-law, and Agent Castello and Agent Bennet work with him".

"It's nice to see you again, Kate", Hunt greeted her.

Kate stormed back out to the living room.

"I was going to tell you, I swear".

"When, after you patched him up and sent them all on their way".

"He is wanted by the government, you are harboring a fugitive". "And I don't care how friendly you are with this Agent Castello or Bennet but if they work for him then they are his accomplises and my suspects as well".

"It's just a cover", Castle tried to explain.

"And you know this because they told you"?

"No I know because they all helped me rescue Alexis in Paris and he's my father".

"He is not your father, he made that choice a long time ago and how well do you even know the others". "You know what I have to do Castle".

Hunt came back into the living room with Kyle and Rachel

"Does she ever give anyone a chance to explain"?, Kyle asked, "We're all on the same side".

"Don't be rude to her", Rachel told him, "she doesn't know us".

"Who says we're on the same side"?

"Richard, I need your laptop now", Hunt said ignoring her.

"Right", Castle said as he started to go get it.

"No, the only thing you're all getting is a ride to the precinct in handcuffs".

Kyle jumped and was in her face before anyone could blink.

"Are you gonna make us go", he laughed, "I would love to see you try".

Rachel and Castle both pushed Kyle away from her.

"Don't speak to her that way, Bennet", Castle warned.

"You're really showing me that you're all innocent", Kate said sarcastically.

"Bennet is just a hot head, Detective Beckett, Rachel told her, "I apologize for him".

"Anyways", Hunt continued, "you can't take us in if you want answers".

"The feds will just come and you won't have anything and we will lose valuable time".

"We want Ted's killer as well, but there's more at stake here than murder".

"Then you need to explain everything to me", Kate told him.

"There was a serious breach at the CIA, Hunt began, someone hacked in and stole the files of the identities of the deep cover operatives". "It was someone on the inside, a mole". "My orders were to find the mole and recover the files".

"What does any of this have to do with Ted or them"?, Kate asked, looking annoyed.

"Ted was one of my best guys, I recruited him to help find Gemini and Castello and Bennet always work with me and go wherever I go", Hunt explained.

"Gemini"?, Martha asked.

"Code name for the mole, he's planning on the selling the DCO list, but we couldn't find him and if these files get out the consequences will be very real".

"We had a breakthrough yesterday, Ted identified the buyer and signaled us to meet so he could tell us who he was".

"But Gemini got there first and he killed Ted", Castle finished for him.

"Leaving us out of luck until you told me about the coin in his sock", Hunt continued, even though Castle was waving at him to stop talking.

"You told him about the coin"?, Kate asked looking at him.

"Ted left it as a failsafe message for us".

"But Gemini knows all the old tricks and took the coin to throw you off the scent", Castle continued.

"Once we found out the Iranians were involved we traced them to an apartment on East 38th street across from the Iranian mission, only Gemini got there ahead of us".

"As soon as we opened the door, all hell broke loose.

"We made it back to the car but he was right on our tail, Bennet had to drive the car into the East River so we could escape".

"This is an incredible story and I can see where Castle gets his talent, but I don't believe", Kate said.

"Turn on the news if you don't believe us", Kyle snapped.

"Stop talking to her like that", Castle and Rachel said simultaneously.

"Whatever", he said looking away.

Kate turned on the news and a reporter described everything Hunt had told them.

"That doesnt't prove anything", Kate said as her phone began to ring. It was Esposito.

"So whatever Ted was into, it was some crazy spy stuff", Esposito told her.

"There's a shot up apartment at 38th and 3rd, that's where it all started and Ted Rollins rented this place two weeks ago".

"By the looks of the equipment he was hacking", Ryan continued.

"Hacking who"?, Kate asked.

"I don't know", Ryan said. "He's got a pretty sophisticated wifi sniffer here, so he must have been intercepting Internet traffic from someone".

"The Iranian mission across the street", Castle told her.

"What exactly did Ted intercept"?, Kate asked Ryan.

"I don't know, someone stole the hardrive", he replied.

Hunt pulled the hardrive out of his pocket and held it up."Can I borrow your laptop now"?

They found out that the meet would take place today at the library and Hunt sent Kate and Castle to the library with Rachel and Kyle, he stayed behind since he had been shot.

Rachel logged in successfully and then got up and had Castle sit down.

"I will go look for him, you all stay and wait for the list to download".

"I'm going with you", Kate told her.

"Fine", Rachel said," Bennet go over there to those shelves and keep watch so it doesn't look suspicious".

Kyle went over where she told him to go.

Unknown to Rachel, Kyle and Hunt had their own plan and Hunt decided not to tell her everything since he knew she would tell Castle everything since she cared about him too much. Family was everything to her even if she barely knew them.

Kate and Rachel tracked the signal to a relay system on a shelf and they realized Gemini could be anywhere. Kate called Castle and told him.

The list finished downloading while they were on the phone but it was a phone book not the CIA list. Castle was telling her as a man walked up with one of his books and asked for his autograph.

Castle started to tell him it wasn't a good time but he took a gun out and opened the book which said _hang up or I'll kill you_, so he hung up.

"You're Gemini".

"Let's go", Gemini ordered, making him get up.

Castle looked for Kyle, but he was gone.

Kate and Rachel ran back downstairs and found Castle and Kyle gone. Castle's phone was laying by the computer.

Gemini took Castle downstairs and Castle realized that he was trying to draw Hunt out.

Kyle came up suddenly and stabbed Gemini.

"Thanks, we should call an ambulance".

"Don't bother", Kyle said coldly and shot Gemini.

"Why would you do that"!, Castle yelled.

"It's our job", Kyle said simply. "go find your girlfriend".

"Fiancee", he corrected automatically.

"Whatever, I don't really care".

Castle found Kate halfway upstairs.

"Castle what happened"? "Rachel just disappeared a minute ago"

"Come on, Gemini's down here", he told her. "Okay".

When they got down there the body and Kyle were both gone.

"No, No No, he was just here". "Of course he took the body".

"Yeah", Kate agreed, "but they left Gemini's weapon", she said as she picked it up.

The gun was a ballistics match to the one that killed Ted and it belonged to a man named Tony Blaine who was Gemini and they founf clothes with Ted's blood on them at Blaine's apartment so the case was wrapped up.

Castle went home feeling very disappointed he had finally met his father and even had siblings but they all tricked him and set him up or so he thought.

Rachel had been set up as well and was not happy with her father or brother at the moment.

"How could you set them and me up like that ", she ranted at them, "Richard and Kate are going to think I was part of it".

"Who cares", Kyle told her.

"I do"!, she yelled.

"He's our brother too"!

"I'm your twin, the one you grew up with"!, he yelled back.

"Family is family", she declared.

"And you just want to run to Richard and leave me behind".

"No I don't"!

"I care about both of you".

"Whatever",Kyle said and ignored her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you everything Rachel", Hunt apologized.

"I just didn't want you to tell Richard or Kate".

"Well you should trust me more", she said and stopped talking to both of them.

The next chapter will be shorter and based off of In the Belly of the Beast, but it will be good, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter so I hope it is okay


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Castle or any of its characters. I only own my own characters Rachel and Kyle.

Rachel was glad she had decided to come back to New York. She had been keeping tabs on her brother Richard and his fiancee Kate ever since her father had told her about them.

She had found out that Kate had gone missing during an undercover mission and had managed to find her. She just hoped she would get there in time.

Kate knew she was dead. She could hardly focus on anything. She was soaking wet and freezing from the water torture Vulcan Simmons had put her through.

Harden was all too happy to kill her, not interested in making a deal with her. She felt so tired and was sure she was going to pass out.

Her head fell forward and she closed her eyes as Harden pointed his gun at her. She heard a sudden noise and forced her eyes back open. A woman was in front of Harden and he fell over, bleeding.

The woman came over and started helping her up. "Everything's going to be okay", a familiar voice said.

"Agent Castello?

Wh-How did you find me?

Why are you here"?, she asked hoarsely.

The other woman didn't have a chance to answer as a man came out of nowhere.

"Castello!, he shouted furiously

"You're leaving with me right now

"No, I'm going to call Richard first and tell him where she is and then I'll go with you".

"No, Now", he ordered, grabbing her and pulling her hard away from Kate, causing Kate to fall back to the ground.

"Hey"!, Rachel exclaimed in shock.

"What's the matter with you Bennet"?!

"You are!

"Taking off to help Richard Castle without even telling me"

"She needed help, and he's a good friend".

"It doesn't matter because we're leaving now".

"Not until I call Richard".

Kate didn't understand anything that was going on but she did want them to call Castle

"Please call him", she asked weakly.

"I will", Castello told her.

"No she can do it herself", Kyle said.

He cut Kate's hands free, grabbed Harden's phone and dropped it in front of her. Then he picked up Rachel and started carrying her away forcibly.

"Put me down!

"Bennet"!

Rachel started kicking but she didn't really want fight or hurt him. She was relieved to see Kate picking up the phone so she knew Richard would come find her.

Kyle took her all the way back to his car.

"Get in", he ordered.

"You're insane if you seriously think I'm going with you".

"Get. In".

"You aren't my brother, at least not the one I grew up with

"He cared about other people".

"Well he died with our mom" Kyle told her harshly.

"Then I guess I don't need to stay with you anymore".

She pushed him off and started walking away.

Kyle started laughing,

"You think you can just walk away and do what you want.

"You're not authorized to go anywhere that Hunt doesn't approve of and I will be authorized to track you down".

She ignored him and kept walking.

Kyle followed her, "I'm NOT letting you walk away from me".

Rachel pulled out a hidden tranquilizer gun and shot him with it. He collapsed on the ground a few seconds later.

She then rolled her pants leg up and removed the ankle bracelet with a tracking device in it that Hunt had ordered her to wear.

She dropped the bracelet on Kyle's chest and took his car keys. She got in his car and started driving away.

She knew Hunt was going to be furious and that Kyle would just keep tracking her down, but she had thought ahead and set up secret bank accounts and false identities that Hunt and Kyle didn't know about incase she ever needed them.

She drove to the nearest airport and got on a flight to Berlin using the alias Sarah Miller. It was an ordinary name and shouldn't alert Kyle that it was her.

She would only return if the brother she knew reappeared.

This is the end of this story but I will be working on a sequel.


End file.
